The objective of this project is to develop a method for microscopic observation of biological cells by their thermal effects. A technique of microthermography would be useful for cell calorimetry and other energy studies on an individual cell basis and could provide a possible route to facilitation of screening studies involving various cellular reactions. The approach being taken is to attempt to use the optical-thermal properties of the cholesteric mesophase ("liquid-crystals"). A major effort had been undertaken to establish whether highly purified cholesteric esters would show properties improved over those usually available. The results, although interesting, did not solve the basic problems of resolution and sensitivity required for this application. An effort to achieve a better theoretical understanding of cholesteric behavior, which might provide a means to produce improved properties, has been difficult and not fruitful. Other possible approaches to solving the development problem remain.